papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
SEASON TWO/Dethos Crisis
Note: This idea does not include whatsoever anything that might happen post Changing of the Guard because I don't know exactly what will be in those episodes. It also does not include any story arcs about the Great Triangle, The Haven, the Fire and Ice Deities, and most of all... DAMIAN WALKER! Please keep an open mind, consider the following, and give it a chance. Thank you for reading this! So I have a proposal for Season Two that I think is pretty cool, it fits the events that have happened in the November 25th arc, and it even has some call backs to YP. But first, let me introduce you to the two new important characters of the season: ---- Dethos is the main antagonist of Season Two of Young Plumbers: Generations. He is the brother of Illuminato, the father of Rigon and Apep, related to the SPOILER and SPOILER races, and grandfather to Sci. Dethos is the original Nikon’ali. He is the “darkness” that Hope referred to in The Guardian, while his brother is the “light”. Illuminato is a character introduced in Young Plumbers: Generations. He is the brother of Dethos, the uncle of Rigon and Apep, related to the SPOILER and SPOILER races, and the grand-uncle of Sci. Illuminato is the original from a faraway galaxy. He is the “light” that Hope referred to in The Guardian, while his brother is the “darkness”. " A little contradicting, but she's been alive for a long time, she could easily have had memory issues. Or perhaps she didn't want to reveal the truth about Dethos and Iluminato. Its an easy fix. ---- Dethos and Illuminato were born from the remains of a celestial being of power. Meaning that Dethos and Illuminato have no parents, the two were created from one being that was destroyed, broke off into pieces, and these pieces formed into the two brothers. While Illuminato took the good aspects of this being, such as love, hope, humanity, loyalty, courage, and creativity; Dethos took the bad aspects such as desire, hatred, prejudice, greed, pain, lust, anger, etc. Dethos helped create the Nikon’ali race, and became jealous of his brother. Eventually through discovering memories of the celestial, he learned about his origins and the immense power this being once possessed. He believed if he took the power of Illuminato, then he would become a reborn celestial being, and have ultimate god-like power. Dethos and Illuminato battled throughout the galaxy for eons, The reason for this is because the area where the Dominion Region was is where Dethos and Illuminato first fought. It symbolizes the never-ending struggle of light and dark, good and evil. until Illuminato realized the two were equal in power, and could not overcome each other. So, Illuminato separated his power into six species, with a special individual in each race. These six would be known as The Sages (Hope, Fear, Grief, Rage, Joy, and Love). The six worked together and defeated Dethos. Illuminato allowed the Sages to keep his power, creating the Heroes Sword (which as described in Hindsight contained part of the power of Light, and the “light” = Illuminato) before disappearing in the cosmos. So as explained, part of Illuminato's power was in the sword. After the battle with Rigon at the end of the series, that power went to the "good" sages. Where it says "From the Light came the Sages" is a reference to Illuminato's involvement with the Sages. Dethos was cast out far away to another area of the universe, where he eventually gained control of part of the universe known as “The Hellzone”. With Dethos’ control over “The Hellzone”, he decided to continue his quest for the power of Illuminato. Using powerful dark magic, he created a Nikon’ali child that he gave some of his power to. This child became his son, Hate. He raised Hate and trained him, growing both his power and Hate’s powers as well. Eventually, Dethos erased the memories of Hate and sent him to the Sages. Hate became the final Sage, and the events that led to Hate killing Love, becoming Rigon, and being defeated occurred. It was during this time that Rigon decided he wanted to become the only sage; however he was unaware that this was only because of Dethos’ manipulation. During this time, Illuminato also was aware of the death of Love, who was one of his sages. This is correct, as the Darkness is Dethos, and it was through his will and power that Hate was created, leading to Rigon rising and being Sci's dad. With Rigon trapped, Dethos realized that he would not be able to do the same thing he did before. However, he was aware that a prophecy had been created, and this prophecy revealed Rigon’s return, the return of the Ancient Sages, and also revealed that the sage Love would return in a different form. With this being hundreds of years away, Dethos decided to bide his time and wait to strike again. Dethos created another son, Apep. Using Apep, he began conquering other galaxies, gaining his power over time. He began forming a powerful armada, continuing to look for signs of when to strike. Eventually, he sent Apep to a remote world where Apep would help create a new race, and act as a “deity”. This world was Salimore. Dethos, Apep, and his forces fell into a deep sleep-like state.So guess what that means? My bud Ra'ol Set and Sci are sorta related! Yay for complex relationships! Dethos and his forces awakened on July 14th, 2014, and as Dethos watched his armada reawaken, he realized that his son, Rigon, was freed. He sent an armada to the Milky Way to retrieve Rigon, but the Rigon Prophecy Event ended. Knowing that his chance to get his son had failed, he ordered his forces back, and their presence was unnoticed. In the wake of events, Dethos sent some soldiers to the Milky Way. A few joined the ranks of the Plumbers, others hid in Salimore, and many went to Earth, keeping an eye, learning about the area of the universe Dethos planned to wipe away. Dethos noted he wasn’t the only one keeping his eye on Earth, and made notes about the Great Triangle races, Rotolysians, the races on The Haven, the Team, and especially on The Elite, who Dethos recognized were master manipulators worth of praise of Dethos himself. Dethos became aware of when The Great Transformation occurred, and knew that there were only two sages left: Kali and his son, Rigon. He also became aware that The Elite were the ones behind this, and became concerned that they would prove to be a threat. He began to set his plans into motion immediately after the November 25th arc concluded. Illuminato also felt the pain when The Great Transformation took place. Believing that Dethos was the cause of this, he began searching for ways to find the final of his sages: Kali. Dethos began looking for ways to manipulate the Plumbers and The Elite. At this point, it’s Season 2 (finally) so here’s a timeline of events. *Salimore goes under attack from , as one of Dethos’ servants, Voda, goes to Salimore and reawakens Apep. At the same time, the Plumbers and The Elite are on Salimore as well, resulting in a lot of fighting… *Apep returns to his father, who proceeds to torture Apep by twisting parts of his body inside out, and using his dark powers to remove the light from Apep and nearly wiping him from existence (nearly killing him but keeping him just alive enough). Dethos orders Apep to bring one of the members of The Elite to him, warning him that with only two sages left, the time to strike is now. *During an Elite meeting, Apep teleports there, demanding that his descendant (Ra’ol Set) meet his father. Ra’ol Set (seeing Apep as his deity) agrees to go, but Lotin goes for him. Lotin and Apep teleport to “The Hellzone”, where Lotin meets Dethos. Dethos warns that he considers The Elite to be dangerous, but they may also prove useful. Dethos and Lotin broker a deal: Lotin helps Dethos capture Kali and exploit her Sage powers if Dethos assist the Elite in . However Dethos plans on killing all of The Elite once he has Kali. (However, I’m sure Lotin plans on betraying Dethos because he’s Lotin. Please help me with this part also lol). *Apep and The Elite attempt to kidnap Kali, only to fail (this should take up a full episode). *Plumbers learn about Apep through Salimore’s mythology. At the same time, Dethos goes looking for Illuminato, noticing he’s active again (since he’s looking for Kali). *Plumbers find Illuminato (Plumbers become aware of Dethos and the two brothers’ backstory), Dethos becomes aware of the Plumbers being with Illuminato *Dethos/Elite/Apep Vs. Illuminato/Plumbers/Kali – Illuminato and Kali are captured, The Elite are captured by The Plumbers, Apep takes over Salimore *The Elite make an agreement with the Plumbers. If the Plumbers let the Elite help stop Dethos, (insert what the Plumbers get from this agreement) *(Only this is an area where I don't have that good of a detailed idea of what happens. Basically, somehow Dethos manages to get Rigon freed from his prison, Apep vs. Rigon; Rigon regains his memories and joins The Plumbers/Elite against his father and brother). *Dethos can’t kill Kali yet, because if he does, the power of all six sages will go to Rigon, and with Rigon’s already incredibly strong powers, that would be dangerous. So somehow, Apep manages to get Rigon to “The Hellzone”. *The Plumbers/Elite arrive at “The Hellzone” and have a massive fight. Apep is killed by Rigon, and Kali is killed by Dethos. However, Illuminato manages to force all the power into him. As Illuminato begins to reabsorb all of the power, he explains that he can only hold the power long enough, just long enough to use it to bring back Kali. Illuminato sacrifices himself to bring back Kali. Rigon kills his father, absorbing his power in the process. With Dethos and Illuminato dead, Rigon and Kali have become the replacements of Dethos and Illuminato. Rigon swears that unlike his father, he will become the only sage, and disappears. The Elite have also escaped with the corpse of Apep, and the Plumbers are relieved to know that for now, the universe is safe. However with Rigon free, the group knows that dark days are ahead, not knowing that Sci has already begun to become evil. *A while later, The Elite also begins planning to defeat Rigon and Kali and take their powers, so all seven can gain the power of the original Celestial Being, and thus once again... Become Elite. *'of Season Two' Scroll below the notes for more about other storylines and how the episodes would be placed Notes ---- Now of course, I'm sure Damian the Fuqing Lex Luthor/GGG person of YPG will be involved in Season Two somehow (and maybe the Servants of the Dragon thing), plus the whole team breaking up, trying to get events to lead up to 2036 and stuff but I think this can stretch to 13 episodes of the entire second season. #TBA #TBA #Salimore Episode #Apep and Dethos meeting episode (takes place one day after #3) #Lotin and Dethos meeting episode (takes place one day after #4) #TBA #TBA #Elite/Apep attempt to kidnap Kali but fail #Plumbers learn about Apep/Dethos goes looking (takes place no longer then a week after #8) #TBA #TBA #Looking for Illuminato #Finding Illuminato #Dethos/Elite/Apep Vs. Illuminato/Plumbers/Kali battle episode (#13 and #14 are on same day) #Elite and Plumbers make deal episode (#15 is one day after #13 and #14) #TBA #TBA #Rigon is freed episode #Rigon vs Apep episode, Rigon regains memories and joins Heroes #TBA #TBA #TBA #Apep gets Rigon to Hellzone episode #Final Battle in Hellzone/Dethos defeat That's still 11 episodes to either add more to this storyline or have a different storyline. Maybe about Damian Walker, or the Servants of the Dragon. Perhaps the team beginning to feel like they can't work together, who knows. Plus, only episodes #3, #8, #9, #12-14, #19, #23 and #24 are completely dedicated to the storyline. The rest have events concerning the storyline, but for example #4. Yes, you meet Dethos in this episode but you can still fit a storyline with the Team about riots going on at Naran Manos about something. There's still room for material, and lots of it. As of the end of Season Two, here are the motives: *'Rigon:' To capture Kali and become the only sage, while also combining the power of his father (which he now has) and the Sages/Illuminato's to have all of the power of the Celestial Being (which pretty much means Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, all that stuff). *'The Elite: '''To capture Kali and Rigon, kill them, absorb their powers and divide them up among the seven of them so they have enough willpower to handle all of the energy, therefore they all are celestial beings (only issue is, they have to be together to have all the power at once). I suspect part of Season 3 will be figuring out how to Kill Rigon, get Kali and Rigon's powers, and then finding a way to handle all the power but be free to not have to be together to have all the unlimited power... *'Sci: 'He wants to protect Kali, but the darkness in his family is finally beginning to get to him. When the darkness begins taking a hold of him, he wants exactly what Rigon wants... power. *'Paper: 'Paper wants to make sure his best friend (Sci) and Kali are safe from Rigon, and he wants nothing more then to take down the Elite and Rigon once and for all. But at what cost...? *'The Team: '''Defeat Rigon, fix the team, save the future, defeat the elite, save the universe, blah blah... ---- So that's it. Consider this storyline please and thanks for reading!